En el bosque
by Nephra
Summary: Él los ama a ambos y ambos lo aman a él. Ambos son felices pero él no es feliz... ¿qué harían ellos por su felicidad? oneshot, yaoi P. Kai&Max, Kai


**Hola. Soy Natalie. Como algunos de ustedes sabrán, Nephra está temporalmente fuera del medio...**

**(se ve a Nephra encogida en el centro de una habitación blanca, susurrando algo que suena a "****Robota lyublyu, robota lyublyu...")**

**... si, bueno... mientras ella está 'indispuesta' yo quedo a cargo de sus fics. Lamentablemente para mi, Aneguri me pidió que le escribiera un cuento, cosa que no iba a hacer hasta que descubrí que sus razones eran muy poderosas...**

**(se ve a Aneguri sosteniendo una foto misteriosa)**

**... así que tuve que escribir – de muy mala gana – esto. ****Enjoy it.**

**_Notas: La canción no está muy relacionada con el fic. Es sólo que a Aneguri le gusta y me pidió que la incluyera. El fic contiene un pequeño y patético intento de lime; y yaoi, por supuesto._**

**

* * *

****En el bosque**

**By: Natalie D.**

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro. La nieve cubría todo cuanto se veía, el blanco rodeaba por completo el panorama y un sol frío iluminaba desde lo alto. Los árboles estaban cubiertos en la nívea escarcha y no se escuchaba ni un solo sonido. Brisas frías y mudas soplaban viniendo de ningún lugar en especial, para terminar sobre la firme superficie de una modesta cabaña en medio de todo el paisaje. La madera seguía soportando las húmedas corrientes caer sobre ella, las ventanas estaban frías y sus cristales parecían hielos a punto de romperse. Sin embargo, ya mucho tiempo tenía allí aquella cabaña y había soportado bien las difíciles condiciones del ambiente. Estaba tan descuidada que pareciera que nadie la habitaba. Se asemejaba a un fantasma solitario y antiguo vagando entre el congelado bosque. Pero dentro de ella sí había alguien... 

Cabellos rubios y revueltos caían sobre la almohada. La pequeña cabeza de la que provenían se hallaba acurrucada plácidamente sobre el costado de alguien más y cubierta por una gruesa colcha. Su piel blanca brillaba tenuemente; una sonrisa adornaba su rostro y su brazo rodeaba tranquilamente el torso de aquel con el que compartía el lecho. Se sentía seguro junto a ese cuerpo. Junto a ese al que él amaba, y que le amaba de regreso. Era feliz.

Su compañero sentía la cálida respiración del pequeño rubio sobre su torso desnudo. Tenía la cintura del menor rodeada con uno de sus brazos, reclamando su pertenencia y acercándolo lo más posible a sí mismo, para disfrutar ambos del calor que se daban mutuamente. Le amaba tanto. Y sabía que era correspondido. Pero no, él no era feliz.

Fuera, la monotonía del silencio fue interrumpida de pronto por el sonido de unos pasos entre la nieve. Pasos que se acercaban y se alejaban. Pasos que rodeaban la vieja cabaña. Pasos que esperaban. El cuerpo mayor escuchaba todo. Y sabía **qué era **lo que los pasos esperaban. Más bien, él sabía **quien **esperaba. Sí, era él, la razón por la que no podía ser feliz. Se movió suavemente, liberando al pequeño de su abrazo y colocándolo cuidadosamente sobre la cama. El rubio se quejó un poco pero no despertó. Él le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente y lo tapó con la colcha, para luego irse al armario y comenzar a vestirse.

Una vez afuera, él sabía a donde tenía que ir. Sabía dónde lo esperaban. Caminó en esa dirección, a donde los pasos siempre se detenían. A dónde llegaría para verlo a **él**. Y si, allí estaba, como siempre. Su ropa blanca, que lo confundía tanto con el entorno nevado. Sus ojos azules como el cielo más bello y el mar más extenso, con esa pequeña llama que bailaba dentro y esa profundidad tan cautivante que ocultaba tantos recónditos secretos. Y aquel, su cabello encendido, rojo como el fuego más férvido, tan contrastante con todo lo demás, tan precioso; aquellas hebras escarlata en las que se había perdido innumerables veces, aquellas de las que provenía ese aroma suyo tan delicioso.

Vamos – pidió el pelirrojo a su compañero, para luego darse la vuelta y caminar hacia las profundidades irreconocibles del bosque, hacia dónde cualquiera se perdería, asfixiado por tanto albor. El otro, en silencio, le siguió.

**_Changes all around _**

**_Whiteness covers me all_**

**_Snow comes to the ground_**

**_Wind breaks me, I begin to fall_**

_Cambios alrededor_

_La blancura me cubre todo_

_La nieve cae al suelo_

_El viento me rompe, comienzo a caer_

* * *

¡Buenos días, Kai! – saludó un pequeño y ya vestido rubio, saliendo emocionado por la puerta de la cabaña, mirando al ser al que tanto quería cortando leña afuera. 

Buenos días, Maxie – respondió Kai, observando como su tierno niño corría hacia él con esa sonrisa que amaba -. ¿Ya desayunaste?

. No. Te estaba esperando.

El ojiazul abrazó a su gigante de ojos carmines por la espalda, depositando un beso debajo de su oreja. Sabía que a Kai le encantaba ser besado allí. El bicolor simplemente soltó un leve gemido mientras sonreía y dejaba el hacha a un lado.

. Vamos, entonces. Desayunemos.

Ambos entraron a la cabaña, tomados de la mano. Pero eran observados muy de cerca por alguien que se escondía entre la nieve y detrás de los árboles. Siempre eran observados.

**_Doesn't mean _**

**_anything at all_**

**_Was your sin_**

**_Didn't get your goal_**

_No significa_

_Nada después de todo_

_Fue tu pecado_

_No lograste tu meta_

**

* * *

**Kai, tengo un libro nuevo – comentó Max, sirviéndole leche al muchacho bicolor -. Es un libro de cuentos. El Señor Albert me dijo que fue escrito hace mucho tiempo. 

¿Ya lo leíste? – preguntó, mientras se levantaba para sacar los panecillos que el rubio había estado preparando del horno.

. No. Apenas me lo dio ayer, cuando fui a buscar la despensa.

. Ya veo.

El de ojos carmines puso los panecillos en la mesa y jaló la silla para sentarse. Max se sentó también, a su lado, y tomó uno de los panes para comenzar a desayunar. Lo remojó en la leche y luego lo mordió, disfrutando del dulce sabor del pan con la fresca leche, mientras que el mayor prefería comerlos secos. Pasaron algunos minutos de silencio, en el que sólo se escuchaba la leche gotear de los panecillos remojados del rubio y una que otra brisa que se pasaba por la ventana.

¿Cómo amaneciste? – preguntó por fin Kai, rompiendo el silencio.

Muy mied – tragó lo que tenía en su boca -. Siempre que duermo contigo amanezco bien.

Duermes conmigo diario – recordó divertido el bicolor.

Entonces diario amanezco bien – respondió el menor, esbozando una alegre sonrisa, lo que hizo a Kai notar el bigote de leche que tenía sobre sus labios. Se acercó lentamente y lamió alrededor de estos -. Mmm... – susurró Max, cerrando los ojos. Kai volvió a alejarse y lo miró con ternura -. Te amo, Kai.

. Y yo a ti, Maxie.

Luego, volvieron a su desayuno.

**

* * *

**_"Amaba a la más hermosa de las flores. La había conocido al comienzo de la primavera, cuando volaba libremente por el campo, y se había sentido atraída de su tallo esbelto y su maravillosa corola llena de los más suaves y olorosos pétalos. Le había gustado tanto que se había quedado a hablarle._

_Hermosa flor, te amo – le había dicho, a lo que la flor había respondido con un abrazo entre sus pétalos._

_Así que ella revoloteó a su alrededor, rozándole con sus alas amarillas y cuidándola de otras mariposas._

_Y así transcurrió la primavera._

_Su amor es incorrecto – decían las demás mariposas._

_Ellas no pueden estar juntas, así no nacerán frutos – susurraban las otras flores. _

_Pero a ella no le importaba, y un día decidió llevarse a su flor lejos de allí, donde pudieran amarse sin que los demás quisieran separarlas..."_

Qué lindo cuento – murmuró para sí mismo Max.

_"Pero cuando llegaron a su nuevo hogar y la mariposa plantó de nuevo a su flor, descubrió a otra bellísima mariposa que vivía allí. Era una mariposa de alas cafés y magníficas, que se enamoró de la mariposa de alas amarillas. Y ella también se enamoró de aquella misteriosa mariposa café, pero se sentía triste porque aún seguía amando a su flor. Sin embargo, su flor, que no podía moverse, nunca notó a la mariposa café, así que las mariposas se amaron en secreto. Pero la mariposa café se sentía celosa de la flor, porque sabía que la mariposa amarilla seguía amándola. Y la mariposa amarilla no era feliz..."_

El ojiazul miró hacia fuera. La nieve caía de nuevo, cubriéndolo todo en más blanco. Pero entre esos pequeños copos que iban bajando del grisáceo cielo Max sentía que había alguien. Siempre lo había sentido, desde que habían llegado a ese lugar. Alguien que observaba.

**_This time I know_**

**_I won't get fooled again_**

**_I'm strong enough _**

**_You've been fotgotten, my dear_**

_Esta vez sé_

_Que no seré engañado de nuevo_

_Soy suficientemente fuerte_

_Has sido olvidado, querido_

**

* * *

**Entró por la puerta, sacudiéndose la nieve y quitándose las negras botas que estaban llenas de escarche blanco. Dejó su gorro y sus guantes a un lado y se acercó a la chimenea que ya estaba encendida. Miró a Max dormido en un mueble a un costado, acurrucado y con un libro abrazado. Fue a la habitación y regresó, trayéndole al pequeño la colcha con la que dormían para cubrirlo. Después se sentó en el otro mueble, mirando a la leña consumirse entre las llamas. 

Kai odiaba el fuego. Lo odiaba y lo amaba al mismo tiempo. Le fascinaba. El fuego tenía esos dos colores, amarillo y rojo. Por eso Kai lo amaba. Por eso Kai lo odiaba. El fuego le recordaba a las dos personas a las que más amaba; y le recordaba que amaba a **dos **personas.

¿Cómo había podido cometer ese error¿Cómo podía estar haciéndole eso a Max? Aún recordaba la primera vez que había probado los dulces labios de su Maxie. Hacía dos años ya. Era una tarde preciosa, un ocaso lleno de luces marrones y destellos dorados. Ellos habían terminado con su trabajo diario y se habían quedado en la cerca que encerraba a los potrillos, mirando hacia ese cielo cambiante. Max hablaba del último libro que había leído, le decía a Kai cuán interesante había sido. Sin embargo, Kai no prestaba mucha atención a sus palabras. Max siempre le había provocado algo, aunque no sabía qué exactamente. Simplemente era una necesidad de tenerlo, un gusto insensato por sus facciones y su pequeño cuerpo, un deseo de ese cabello, esa mirada, esa voz y esa sonrisa. Eso era lo que él sentía, y aunque creía que era incorrecto, no podía dejar de hacerlo. En lugar de mitigar sus sentimientos, sólo lograba hacerlos más profundos y fuertes. Y así ocurrió, esa tarde, el momento en que Kai robó a Max su primer beso; Max seguía hablando, pero Kai le tomó de la mejilla, interrumpiéndolo y haciendo que lo mirara directo a los ojos. Las mejillas del rubio habían tomado un matiz rojizo que lo hizo ver más hermoso que de costumbre. Y sin previo aviso, guiado por un impulso, Kai selló sus labios con los del ojiazul, en un beso delicioso, inocente y lleno de ternura.

**_Darkness all around_**

**_Coldness consumes me all_**

**_Pain brings me down, down_**

**_I'm broken, I end up to fall_**

_Oscuridad alrededor_

_El frío me consume todo_

_El dolor me hace caer, caer_

_Estoy roto, termino cayendo_

Así había sido su primer beso. Y a ése le siguieron otros, pero luego ya no era sólo un juego de lenguas. Se hizo un juego de sentimientos. Ambos comenzaron a amarse, más aún de lo que jamás creyeron poder amar. Pero no todo era perfecto. El abuelo de Kai se enteró y le prohibió volver a verlo. Lo mismo ocurrió con los padres de Max. Y fueron separados. Pero no podían soportar la lejanía y la necesidad que tenían el uno del otro. Así que escaparon, huyeron lejos, al lugar más apartado, donde nunca nadie los buscaría y menos aún los encontraría. Y fue así como llegaron a la pequeña cabaña, extrañamente deshabitada, pero que tenía lo necesario para vivir. Y comenzaron su nueva vida. Ésa nueva y perfecta vida. Pero Kai la había echado a perder.

**

* * *

**Un nuevo día había amanecido. Otra mañana de aquel paraíso invernal, aquel bosque congelado que guardaba celosamente secretos insondables. La caída de nieve desde el cielo había cesado. El silencio eterno de nuevo inundaba todos los rincones. La pequeña cabaña en medio de la nada dormía sobre sus cimientos, resguardando del frío exterior al pequeño rubio que apenas comenzaba a despertarse. 

Sacó la cabeza por debajo de la colcha, enfocando la vista en la habitación, sabiendo que era el único ocupando la cama.

¿Kai? – susurró el ojiazul, mirando hacia uno y otro lado -. ¿Por qué me dejaste sólo? – preguntó al aire, sabiendo que nadie le contestaría.

Emergió de su cálido encierro y se sentó sobre la cama, mirando hacia el suelo en busca de sus zapatos. Los vio sobresalir por debajo de las sábanas caídas y se calzó, para luego salir de la habitación e ir en busca de su Kai.

Salió de su hogar; fuera, el viento soplaba con suavidad, transportando pequeñas y secas hojas caídas de los árboles. Caminó sobre la nieve hasta uno de los árboles más próximos, mirando a su lado las huellas que sólo las botas de Kai podrían haber dejado. Vio sobre su hombro la leña cortada en la que apenas ayer Kai había estado trabajando. Había suficiente, el bicolor no tendría porqué haber ido por más. Miró tristemente las profundidades blancas de ese bosque en las que nunca había estado. Max no se atrevía a ir más allá de los bordes del bosque que rodeaban la cabaña, pues temía perderse, además de que Kai le había advertido que no lo hiciera.

**_Does this mean_**

**_anything at all?_**

**_Take your sin_**

**_you won't get your goal_**

_¿Significa esto_

_Algo después de todo?_

_Toma tu pecado_

_No lograrás tu meta_

Kai, Kai¿en dónde estás? – canturreó el niño, con la mirada perdida entre los árboles -. ¿A dónde te fuiste¿A dónde vas cuando amanece y de dónde regresas cuando anochece? – siguió cantando, mientras miraba las huellas adentrarse más, hasta donde su vista ya no podía verlas -. ¿Visitas a alguien que no conozco? -¿O nos visita alguien que no me conoce? – siguió, dando un paso, dejando su pie sobre una de las huellas -. Kai, Kai¿por qué no estás? – puso su otro pie sobre otra huella.

¿Maxie? – preguntó de pronto una voz en frente de él. El rubio levantó la vista y vio a su amado frente a él, notando algo de temor en su mirada -. ¿Qué haces?

Sólo juego – respondió tiernamente el ojiazul y se abrazó de su gigante de hielo -. ¿Tenías mucho que hacer hoy, Kai?

Max... – miró sobre su hombro, a sus espaldas todo parecía irse desvaneciendo con lentitud. Las corrientes de aire traían nieve consigo, haciendo el ambiente más denso y más difícil para la vista ver lo que ocultaban detrás -. Vamos, Maxie. Parece que va a comenzar una tormenta.

Kai rodeó al menor con su brazo izquierdo y lo llevó de regreso a la cabaña.

**

* * *

**Mhm... – se escuchó un profundo suspiro. La sangre bombeaba a toda velocidad dentro de ese pálido cuerpo, dándole vida especialmente a cierta parte en su entrepierna -. Kai... – gemía cada vez con más fuerza, pronunciando el nombre de aquel que le producía tantas sensaciones. 

El de ojos carmines recorría esa suave piel con la boca, lamiendo y saciándose del delicioso sabor y el afrodisíaco aroma que desprendía. Sus manos acariciaban sus piernas y glúteos, mientras frotaba su ya embriagado miembro contra el cuerpo del otro.

Yuriy.. – susurró, totalmente extasiado con esa piel y ese cuerpo, hundiéndose en su cuello y su pecho, arrebatando suspiros al pelirrojo.

**_This time I know_**

**_I won't get fooled again_**

**_I'm strong enough_**

**_You've been forgotten, my dear_**

_Esta vez sé_

_Que no seré engañado de nuevo_

_Soy suficientemente fuerte_

_Has sido olvidado, querido_

Las manos del ojiazul recorrían enteramente cegadas por la pasión la espalda de su amante, mientras disfrutaba la húmeda lengua de éste ir bajando por su pecho hasta su abdomen, y luego más abajo. Presionó sus dedos entre la azul y grisácea cabellera, pidiéndole que siguiera, sabiendo exactamente a dónde se dirigían esos labios. Dejó escapar un fuerte gemido cuando se sintió atrapado en esa cálida boca, enloqueciéndose con los rítmicos movimientos del bicolor.

Kai... ah, te amo – dijo entre suspiros, mientras sentía aquella traviesa lengua acariciándole, mimándole hasta un delicioso y placentero límite.

Las manos de Kai rozaban la piel del otro, excitado con tanta sensual perfección, sus preciosas y firmes caderas y aquella cintura tan suave, húmeda; la pertenencia de aquel cuerpo era lo más apasionante que jamás hubiera experimentado. Saboreó más ese celestial manjar entre sus labios, escuchando la preciosa voz que gritaba su nombre, completamente sumergido en la belleza de ese cuerpo...

. Kai, Kai¿en dónde estás?

Abrió repentinamente sus ojos carmines. Se encontraba dentro de la cabaña. Estaba agitado y cubierto en sudor, recostado en la cama y semi cubierto por unas sábanas. Notó un bulto entre sus piernas, que intentó disimular con las mantas. Había sido un sueño, nada más que un sueño. Pero¿qué lo había despertado?

Miró a un lado de la cama. Max estaba sentado en el suelo y envuelto en la colcha que usaban para dormir. Pero Max no lo miraba a él, **miraba detrás**. Volvió su vista a dónde la mirada de Max se perdía. Era justo en la ventana que se hallaba junto a la cama. Pero allí no había nadie, no había nada.

¿Max? – llamó Kai, volviendo a contemplar al pequeño rubio agazapado en un rincón de la habitación. Max miraba ahora hacia el suelo.

... – ningún sonido salió de los labios del rubio, hasta que se puso de pie, dejando la colcha tirada y caminó en dirección a la puerta.

¿Yuriy? – fue todo lo que se escuchó dentro de la habitación, seguido de un portazo.

**_You've been forgotten_**

**_I'm the one at falling_**

**_You've forgotten_**

**_I love you so much_**

**_You've been forgetting_**

**_How much I love you_**

**_Haven't you?_**

**_Haven't you?_**

_Has sido olvidado_

_Soy yo quien cae_

_Has olvidado_

_Que te amo tanto_

_Has estado olvidando_

_Cuanto te amo_

_¿O no?_

_¿O no?_

**

* * *

**_"Sin embargo, su flor, que no podía moverse, nunca notó a la mariposa café, así que las mariposas se amaron en secreto. Pero la mariposa café se sentía celosa de la flor, porque sabía que la mariposa amarilla seguía amándola. Y la mariposa amarilla no era feliz..."_

Max salió de la cabaña. El clima iba empeorando. Las ráfagas de viento soplaban como enfurecidas, la nieve caía y un frío insoportable comenzaba a calarle los huesos. Sin embargo, nada de eso le detuvo. No se detendría.

Caminó hacía los árboles, hacia ese borde del bosque que por tanto tiempo había sido la pared de su encierro. Miró a la profundidad impenetrable, a ese mundo detrás que ahora era cubierto por la nieve y el viento que nublaban la vista, como si hicieran lo posible por seguir ocultándolo todo, por seguir guardando sus secretos...

Siguió avanzando, siguiendo precisamente el camino aquel donde recordaba haber visto perderse las huellas de Kai tantas veces. Caminó y caminó, sintiendo un nudo dentro de sí que cada vez se oprimía más, presionándolo, como si fuese el amarre que lo unía a aquella cabaña, que no lo dejaba ir. Como si fuese su atadura a Kai.

**_This time I know_**

**_I've been fooled again_**

**_I'm weak enough_**

**_to get down right trough my breath _**

_Esta vez sé_

_Que he sido engañado de nuevo_

_Soy suficientemente débil_

_Para caer justo a través de mi aliento_

Sus pasos se hundían en la nieve. Sus ojos no lograban ver nada. Comenzó a desesperarse, talvez estaba perdido. Talvez no encontraría nada. Siguió recorriendo aquel camino imaginario, en el que él creía ver selladas las huellas de su Kai. Esas huellas grandes, dejadas por las botas negras del bicolor. ¿A dónde podría ir Kai dentro de ese bosque¿Cómo iba siempre al mismo lugar, sin perderse, sin _asfixiarse dentro de tanto albor_?

La nieve cubría su gorro y su abrigo. Tenía las manos, a pesar de estar enfundadas en unos gruesos guantes, congelándosele. Se detuvo, ya no sabía a donde ir. Ya la nieve le había cegado la vista. Moría de frío y se abrazaba a sí mismo intentando inútilmente calentarse un poco. Lo único que veía a su alrededor era blanco, ese color desesperante y vacío. Cerró los ojos unos instantes, arrepintiéndose de haber entrado a ese horrible lugar, deseando que Kai viniera y lo salvara. Deseaba ver a su Kai otra vez, abrazarlo y fundirse en su calor. Pero ahora estaba perdido.

Cayó de rodillas, completamente tembloroso y sintiendo el frío atravesarle¿por qué había tanto frío?

K-kai – susurró, y el viento pareció enfurecerse aún más con la sola mención de ese nombre. Las frías corrientes golpeaban su rostro que comenzaba a congelarse. Había demasiado frío.

Abrió sus ojos con lentitud, aún de rodillas en el suelo. Advirtió algo frente a él. **Alguien **frente a él... sonrió.

**_This time I need_**

**_you to save me, please_**

**_Look for your love greed_**

**_Lost between the trees_**

_Esta vez necesito_

_Que me salves, por favor_

_Busca por tu hambre de amor_

_Perdida entre los árboles_

**

* * *

**Kai salió de la habitación. Estaba confundido y necesitaba hablar con Max. ¿Por qué su niño había pronunciado ese nombre? Kai salió de la habitación. Estaba confundido y necesitaba hablar con Max. ¿Por qué su niño había pronunciado nombre? 

Max – llamó, parado en medio de la sala. Todo estaba hundido en silencio, sólo silencio -. ¡Max! – llamó de nuevo, mirando a su alrededor, en busca de algo que le dijera en donde se encontraba el rubio. De pronto notó que el abrigo y el gorro de Max no estaban en el perchero. Tampoco había señales de su bufanda y sus guantes. Horrorizado, vio que las botas cafés del ojiazul no estaban. Y afuera el clima era espantoso -. No... – susurró, justo antes de ir por su abrigo y sus botas, preparándose para salir también.

**_In the forest_**

**_In the forest it's lost_**

_En el bosque_

_En el bosque está perdido_

Salió. El viento soplaba con demasiada fuerza, el frío era muy intenso. _"Que esté bien, que lo esté..."_, pedía mentalmente, mientras comenzaba a caminar. Se adentró por el mismo camino por el que él siempre se iba para encontrarse con el pelirrojo. Tenía esperanzas de que Max se hubiese ido por ese mismo sendero.

**_In the forest_**

**_In the forest you look_**

_En el bosque_

_En el bosque miras_

Avanzó bajo la recia tormenta. El viento le azotaba como si estuviese especialmente furioso con él. Pero no importaba con cuanta fuerza intentara derribarlo, Kai no iba a rendirse. No hasta encontrar a Max.

**_In the forest_**

**_In the forest I die_**

_En el bosque_

_En el bosque muero_

Dio unos pasos más y se dio cuenta de que no sabía donde seguir. Ni siquiera sabía en dónde estaba. Se había perdido.

_"Diablos, Yuriy lo hacía ver tan fácil"_, pensó, mientras miraba a su alrededor desesperado. ¿Cómo iba a encontrar a su Maxie si el mismo estaba perdido?

_."Lo siento tanto"_.

Una ráfaga de viento sopló sobre él, agitando sus cabellos y arrancándole la bufanda. Intentó agarrarla, pero se detuvo cuando vio una blanca mano aparecer y atraparla.

. ¿Yuriy?

Sí, era Yuriy. Pero no el mismo al que había visto siempre. No **su **Yuriy. Aquel pelirrojo frente a él no tenía los ojos azules, sino grises, brillantes como la plata. Su piel era más pálida que de costumbre y su ropa... su ropa no era más blanca y pulcra como siempre lo había sido. Ya no se confundía entre la nieve. Ahora estaba manchada en rojo, impregnada en marcas de tinte escarlata como su cabello y como los ojos del mismo Kai. Rojo y no blanco...

Max – pronunció Kai, de pronto, observando con miedo esas ropas manchadas -. ¿En dónde está Max?

Yuriy lo contempló por unos momentos en silencio. Luego se acercó y le vistió de nuevo con su bufanda, para después depositar un suave beso sobre su sien.

Max se ha ido – le dijo, acariciando sus marcadas mejillas, observando la reacción que sus palabras provocaban en el bicolor. Miedo, dolor, frustración, enojo, tristeza... pero era necesario. Todo era necesario.

No... – murmuró Kai, cayendo después de rodillas, con sus manos sobre su rostro y comenzando a llorar, destrozado.

_"Todo por tu felicidad"_, pensó el pelirrojo. Luego se agachó, atrayendo a Kai hacia sí y abrazándolo. Acarició su cabeza suavemente y comenzó a cantar. Una melodía suave, reconfortante...

Kai, Kai¿en dónde estás? -¿A dónde te fuiste? -¿A dónde vas cuando amanece y de dónde regresas cuando anochece? – sintió el cuerpo entre sus brazos estremecerse -. ¿Visitas a alguien que no conozco? -¿O nos visita alguien que no me conoce? Kai, Kai¿por qué no estás?

Aquella dulzura sólo pertenecía a una persona. Sólo a una...

¿Max? -¿Maxie? – preguntó Kai, abriendo los ojos. Pero ese no era Max, era Yuriy¿por qué sonaba a Max?

Ven al bosque Kai. Piérdete en el bosque. Sé olvidado en el bosque. Ámame y sé feliz – pidió Yuriy, mirando a los ojos carmines del bicolor – haz que valga la pena.

¿Qué valdrá la pena? – preguntó con angustia Kai. La única respuesta que le fue dada fue un empujón hacia las manchadas prendas de Yuriy. Rojo, rojo junto a su corazón. Rojo como su cabello, rojo como sus ojos, rojo como su...

¿Ahora lo entiendes? – el pelirrojo preguntó, tomando el rostro de Kai y haciéndolo mirarle directamente a los ojos -. Todo es por tu felicidad. Tú no eras feliz. Ahora estamos conectados.

... Rojo como su sangre...

**_In the forest_**

**_Lost in the forest_**

**_Forgotten in the forest_**

_En el bosque_

_Perdido en el bosque_

_Olvidado en el bosque_

¿Por qué? – soltó Kai, aferrándose al pelirrojo.

¿Por qué que? – indagó el ahora ojigris, acariciando los cabellos de dos tonos de su amante.

¿Por qué Max se ha ido?

Para que seas feliz. Para que estemos conectados. Ama al bosque, Kai. Ámame a mi. Yo soy el bosque, el bosque de plata, el bosque congelado. Ámame y amarás a Max, porque Max está en mi – dicho esto, las vestiduras del pelirrojo cambiaron. Regresaron a su blancura. Volvieron a confundirse con la nieve. Kai miró sorprendido como el rojo desaparecía, para volver a ser blanco.

Sabes que te amo – dijo y besó con fuerza esos labios pálidos, acariciando sus mejillas, jugando con su lengua y sintiendo algo... algo dentro de sí mismo. Era felicidad.

_Y la nieve del bosque desapareció; se derritió bajo un sol quemante y alimentó las raíces profundas de aquellos árboles congelados. Y los árboles se llenaron de preciosas flores de exquisitos colores. Flores rojas y flores amarillas. Y una vez al año mariposas de alas cafés y amarillas visitan el bosque. Y ahora lo llaman el bosque de fuego. Y dicen que ese bosque oculta muchos secretos..._

**FIN**

* * *

**Bien, allí lo tienen. Realmente no espero comentarios, pero supongo que si quieren dejarlos serán muy bienvenidos. Por cierto, si no saben quienes somos Aneguri y yo... lástima.**


End file.
